


Is That a New Cologne?

by The_Asgardian_Devil



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom
Genre: Derek encouraged him, F/M, Fetus!Spencer, He buys Pheremone infused Cologne, He gets SO Flustered, Seasons 1 - 3 Spencer, Y/n can’t control herself around him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Asgardian_Devil/pseuds/The_Asgardian_Devil
Summary: After having an interesting conversation with Derek, Spencer decides he wants to try a cologne infused with pheromones. He’s not sure whether he believes they’re real, but quickly finds out once he steps foot into the bullpen.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 123





	Is That a New Cologne?

Spencer took a shaky breath as he stood in the bathroom at work, clutching a small glass bottle in his fist.

He looked down, rereading the small silver letters for what must’ve been the thousandth time since he’d acquired the cologne.

_”Nü Sensual, pheromone enhanced cologne for Him”_

It had been an obscure topic of conversation between he and Morgan a few weeks back, and an even more obscure purchase. Derek had sworn that it had the power to get him any woman he wanted, and Spencer- well, Spencer was skeptical.

But also **very** curious.

  
He knew already the purpose of pheromones in the body, how they helped to attract a mate, and how adding them to a perfume wouldn’t immediately make him an irresistible magnet to every woman he passed by. Pheromone enhanced products only really worked if the person was already partly attracted to you.

But even with all his knowledge, Spencer couldn’t deny the appeal of such a product. He had never been very good when it came to women- he spoke too fast and about too much, he was awkward.

_’You’ll never know how she feels if you don’t do this-‘_ He though about y/n, rolling the small bottle between his hands. _‘Just put it on! If she starts acting different you’ll have your answer! And you won’t have to tell anyone about this!’_

So, with an unexplained burst of confidence, he uncapped the small bottle and placed the fragrance over the pulse points in his wrists and neck. It actually smelled rather nice, but it was definitely different from his preferences; and as he moved towards the door to begin his day, he couldn’t help but wonder what would come of this experiment.  
~

Y/n hummed to herself as she went about making coffee in the small lounge area, pouring a cup for herself and another for Dr. Reid. He was no doubt overdue for a refill by now, having been sequestered away at his desk for the better half of the day.

She wondered what could’ve been keeping him so busy as she made her way towards his desk, but noticed that the closer she got, he seemed more nervous, rather than lost in thought.

Most likely a case, or something far beyond her intellectual ability. Spencer was a genius, and he was always doing something to keep himself busy.

”I thought you might need a refill?”

Her voice was dripping with sweetness as she set the mug down, watching as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

_’When did he start wearing cologne?’_ She caught a faint whiff of something, amber and sandalwood and spice, making a small noise in approval.

  
Spencers glasses fell down his nose when he moved to look at her, and the first thing y/n noticed was how attractive he had looked with the lenses on.   
  


_‘I never realized how cute he was before?’_

The thought was interrupted by his sudden movement towards the coffee, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

_’Did he have any idea how cute that little smile was?’_

She felt a sudden heat prickle along her face, a slow warmth spreading towards her ears. It was, strange? But also rather nice, y/n could feel the warmth beginning to seep through her entire body.

_’Why am I so excited all of a sudden?’_ It was a peculiar type of excitement, it coiled behind her bellybutton and heated every drop of her blood, as if she’d taken a double shot of something strong.

  
“Can I do anything else for you Spence? You’ve looked super busy all morning,” 

The sudden change in her voice made Spencer’s eyebrow quirk, his eyes quickly scanning her face and posture.   
  


_‘Her stance is more open, her pupils are dilated, her face is slightly flushed, and the tone of her voice is..’_

He felt his own face flush a deep, burning red once he realized what was happening...

_’There’s no way...’_

”O- Oh I um, I was just,” He stumbled over every word he spoke, in shock that y/n would be affected by him so quickly. If he was being honest, he never expected her to be attracted to him _at all_.  
  


“I needed to make a trip downstairs to get some files...you could- um, come with me?”

The words came out in one big rushed breath, it was so hard for Spencer to believe what he was seeing. The pheromones were actually working- and they had captured the girl of his dreams on his first try.

_’She likes me! She really likes me!’_

Y/n merely smiled and nodded, setting her coffee down next to his as they made their way towards the elevator. She watched as Spencer stepped quickly, still unsure of his bouts of nervousness.  
  


Once inside, Spencer realized quickly that his initial assumption about this cologne was wrong, he also noticed how the smaller space seemed to enhance the smell- y/n taking a small step closer towards him.

”I’ve never knew you wore glasses,” She smiled up at him, and he moved to quickly push them up the bridge of his nose, feeling another flush of heat rise in his face.

”I don’t normally-“ Spencer had begun speaking, moving a hand to remove the article in question, when y/n placed her own hand on his wrist, stopping him short of the lenses.

“No- leave them,” She had rushed the words out herself, uncertain where her boldness had come from. “I think they make you look very handsome Spencer,” 

Her words rang in his ears, and he gulped loudly for air. Spencer was many things, but handsome? He wasn’t so sure, yet she had said it with such honesty.

_’She thinks I’m handsome? Me?’_

”T- Thank you Y/n,” He tore his gaze away from her when the elevator doors opened, the long hall leading towards the files room awaiting them. She took a step back, watching how he straightened his clothes and adjusted his glasses. He still seemed tense?

Maybe she’d made him uncomfortable? It was only meant to be a compliment?

_’He was pretty damn handsome though’_  
~  
  


The two had spent a fair amount of time searching through the dated paper files that Spencer needed for his work, Y/n organizing and boxing what was handed to her. She noticed that Spencer was keeping her at arms length now, but had still managed to flirt just a bit more.  
  


”I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without a big, comfy sweater on either Spence,” She spoke aloud, finishing up the last of the boxes he needed. “You look really nice in a button up. Traditional menswear suits you,”

It seemed like she was drawn to him today, not to say she wasn’t drawn to him before. But this was very different, almost like her body was acting on instinct. She was a helpless moth to the flame that was Spencer Reid.

”Y/n?”   
  


His voice stirred her from her thoughts, and she looked over to see him standing with a box of files.

”That’s all I needed,” He smiled, opening the door as she collected the other box. “After we drop these off at my desk I’m gonna grab some lunch- would you like to join me?”   
  


Y/n nodded eagerly, moving quickly to join Spencer back up to the bullpen, their swift pace wrapping ribbon after ribbon of his cologne around her once again.

  
”I know a really great Japanese place, I’ll drive?” Her voice was full of an unspoken hope, and although he didn’t mention it, Spencer was now certain her sudden forwardness in behavior was entirely influenced by his little experiment.

Even so, he returned her small smile, pushing away any lingering guilt about using the cologne. It felt nice to have a girl fawning over him, especially y/n. She was kind and funny, and one of the nicest people he’d met. Any man would be lucky to have her- and yet all the signs were seemingly pointing them together.

”If you’re driving then I’m paying y/n, those are my terms.”

She stuck her hand out to shake, to solidify their deal, and they shared a laugh as they made their way to the parking garage.  
~

She had called in their order for lunch before leaving, the pair deciding it would be more convenient to pick up their meal and eat in the lounge at the office. Spencer was happy to simply go along with her plan, enjoying the company more than he anticipated.

It was only when she would drag her eyes along his body, or place a hand on his arm or leg, that he would feel his anxiety rise. Y/n was already rather confident, the extra dose of pheromones only increasing her self assured nature.   
  


“I know I keep repeating myself, but I just can’t get over how good you look today Spence,” Her cheeks flushed as she spoke, the hand that rested on his arm welcomed. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were up to something,”

Her words made him choke on his drink, and he momentarily forgot that he was the only one that knew about his colognes true nature.

”I like your new cologne too-“ Y/n’s words were now hushed, and she noted Spencer’s look of surprise. “It’s different, but I really like it.”

This time it was Spencer’s turn to blush, hair falling into his face as he looked down towards their table.

When he’d initially bought the cologne, he never anticipated getting a reaction like y/n had provided. Thinking back to that awkward trip into the sex store made him blush a deeper red, his flustered and nervous fidgeting blatantly noticeable.

”Just figured I’d try something new,” He inched closer to y/n, curious to see just how much he could put this cologne to the test. “You’re the only one who’s noticed, but I’m glad you like it,”

A smile made it’s way on to y/n’s face, and she challenged their physical contact even more, surprised that Spencer had voluntarily scooted closer to her. 

_‘Maybe he does like you- Spence has always been just a bit shy,’_

Y/n gently moved her hand towards Spencer’s face, making a small, contented noise as she pushed his hair away from his eyes. He leaned into her touch, but only for a split second, quickly straightening himself out again.   
  


He wasn’t sure what to do, but he knew she’d drive him crazy if he didn’t figure it out soon.  
  


On one hand, he could simply go along with everything and pretend nothing was out of the ordinary. But- and this is where he seemed to struggle, on the _other_ hand, it felt unfair to keep y/n in the dark about his secret weapon. As much as he secretly adored the attention he’d received all afternoon, part of him needed to know that it was genuine.

It was only when he felt y/n drape one of her legs over his own that he snapped back to reality, his hand immediately grabbing her calf to keep her from moving.   
  


“Y/n- I, um..” Spencer’s words faltered when he met her gaze. Her eyes had grown slightly darker, shining with what he could only describe as arousal.

_’You better say something before she thinks you’re not interested!’_

His mind screamed at him, and before his rational thinking could take over, Spencer had blurted out the first thing he’d thought of.

”I was trying to catch your attention today!”

His words had come out louder than intended, and the two quietly thanked the gods they were the only ones having their meal at work- lord forbid someone from the team see them like this.

”I really like you y/n,”

Spencer’s voice had dropped to a whisper, his true feelings out in the open because he was terrified to admit the truth about his cologne. He’d never imagined it would happen this way, but he hoped all this wouldn’t run her away.

”I like you too Spence,” 

Her response was simple, but held more emotion than Spencer was anticipating. He’d learned very early on how to tell when someone was lying, and he couldn’t find a single thing to indicate y/n was.

”I know I’ve kinda been all over you today, but I really like you,” 

She chuckled at herself, realizing that she must’ve looked ridiculous tripping over herself all afternoon to ogle him. Y/n still wasn’t sure where that had really come from, but so far she hadn’t been disappointed in the outcome.

_’Please don’t scare him off- you’ll never find someone better..’_

Her mind filled with small, anxious thoughts as Spencer seemed to process what she’d said.  
  


After what felt like ages, he cleared his throat- nervously adjusting his glasses again.   
  


“After this case is over, and if you’d still want to of course,”

He trailed off, his confidence floundering for only a moment.

”I’d like to take you to dinner, if you’re interested....”

Y/n smiled as he spoke, still happily draped over him as they sat together. It had been such an unusual day, but so far it seemed like it was in line to be her best day since she’d started.

”I’d love to, but I have some terms and conditions Dr. Reid,” 

Spencer tilted his head towards y/n, silently asking her to elaborate; the hand that had originally held her calf now resting comfortable along the outer edge of her thigh.

”I’ll drive, I’ll dress as fancy or as plain as you’d like- but I think you should wear your glasses again,” 

It made him smile, his cheeks beginning to ache from how much he’d smiled since this morning. Her requests were always simple, she appreciated the little things, and it warmed his heart.

”I think you should wear this cologne again too,” She flushed again, somehow more bashful with this request than anything she’d said or done all day. “I really really like this one Spence,” 

His cheeks soon matched hers as he listened to her speak, only moving enough to stick his hand out as she had done to him earlier in the day.

”I think I can handle that...deal,”


End file.
